Yuuki's Love
by PeachyQ73
Summary: This is my first story written. I did this for my youngest daughter. This is about an a battle of the heart between what Zero wants and what he needs. Please review and tell me how I did.


It was early evening and the fight was over on the roof between Zero and Rido. Rido was finally gone, destroyed. Now zero was face to face with Yuuki, filled with feelings of anger and betrayal. He wouldn't allow himself to feel anything else towards her. He hated ALL vampires. He swore he would destroy them all. That was the promise he made to his parents after Shizuka slaughter them all. Now Yuuki who used to be human, who he once loved, was now a vampire. No, she wasn't just A vampire; she was the worst kind. She was a pureblood. To make it worse she was Kaname's sister. Zero pointed his Bloody Rose at her and he's tried to pull the trigger and can't. 'Damn it, why can't I pull the trigger. She's nothing but an evil pureblood that deserves to die!' He keeps telling himself, but still, nothing happens. Yuuki looks at him, wanting to say something to him, but she's at a loss for words. She wants to ease his suffering; she sees it in his eyes but can't. She knows that nothing will change what he's feeling, nothing she can say. He's told her before; "I only help as a prefect to find ways of killing the beasts." She's known for a long time that he's hated all vampires, ever since the night of his family's slaughter. The only thing she was able to say was, " Zero, I'm not going to die today; I'm not ready." and as fast as she can, she left him standing there, dazed.

Later that night, Yuuki is back with Kaname. They are in their bedroom, packing, getting ready to leave. She tells him of Ridos destruction and of Zero. Kaname tells Yuuki that the senate has been disbanded and Ichio was gone, finished off by Ichijo, Ichio's grandson. Trying to change the subject, Yuuki asked Kaname where they were leaving. He tells her he has a house in Northern California, on the beach he was going to take her to. She cooed at the idea. For a while they continue to pack in silence, but she begins to wonder about her parents, how they died. She didn't know how to ask Kaname. She knew the pain was still difficult for him, but she needed to know. She stops and goes to sit on the bed. She looks over at Kaname and asks about her parents, how they died. He freezes at her question. He knew some day she would ask and knew he would have to tell her, but he had hoped it would be later, much later. After telling her everything about her parents, he goes back to packing. Kaname was happy that Rido and Zero didn't hurt Yuuki. Rido, the worst enemy of all purebloods, was destroyed. Kaname and Yuuki would be able to be together and live in peace, save one, Zero. He knew Zero would hunt them both down. Kaname was content with leaving the academy and everything else with Yuuki. Having her back in his arms to stay, was all he ever really wanted; all he ever cared about. Yuuki didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Yori, the headmaster and seeing the academy one last time. She knew she would have to be careful of Zero. She knew it would be hard, almost impossible, leaving Zero behind, perhaps forever. For a long time she's known that she loved Zero, but she's also loved Kaname. She knew she didn't have a choice, she must leave. Hours later, as the new day begins to dawn, it is time to go to bed and get a good night rest.

When she wakes up, Kaname is still sleeping next to her. She lies there, thinking about Cross academy and Yori. She can't leave without saying good bye to Yori and looking around at Cross academy again for one last time. She gets up and gets herself ready to do what she planned. At Cross academy, she wonders around the grounds and smiles at the fond memories of her time there. She goes to see the headmaster in his private quarters to say goodbye. After a while she asks to say goodbye to Yori. Just then, Yori walks in to see the headmaster about Yuuki and her concern for her. Yori spots Yuuki and asks what was wrong with her. They sit and talk for a while. Yuuki explains that she is leaving and wouldn't come back. She knows this would hurt Yori but not tell her would be worse.

After she says all her good-byes to Yori and headmaster, she walks out. Just past the academy premises, she runs into Zero. Zero pulls out his Bloody Rose gun on her again. Then Zero sees a blur out of the corner of his eye. It was running towards them, Kaname was coming. Zero's face lit up at the thought of killing Kaname since they were both there. But before Kaname could fully get in Yuuki's way of Zero, he noticed somebody else was there with them. Zero took aim for Kaname as a shot rang out. Kaname stumbled back, in shock. He was shot in his right shoulder. Yuuki realized that the shot that was heard didn't come from Zero's gun, but from behind. Zero recognized the others from the hunters' society. Another shot fired, the intended victim was Zero but the bullet struck a new target, Yuuki. Yuuki had gotten in the way and protected Zero. The bullet lodged too close to her heart. She fell, crumpled to the ground, eyes closed, and unmoving. Kaname, too late, realized what just happened. Zero stared in disbelief at Yuuki. For only a moment, Zero asked himself why would Yuuki sacrifice herself, a pureblood for him, a former human? Zero ran over and kneeled next to Yuuki, tears streaming down his face, not caring if the society tried shoot at him again. Kaname, on the other hand, was angered like he had never been angry before. He wouldn't stop to think of the consequences now, but to have revenge for Yuuki. As Zero desperately tries to stop the bleeding and yells for Kaname, Kaname destroys those from the society. Kaname joins Zero by Yuuki's side, tears now streaming down both their faces. Kaname tries to pick up Yuuki, but can't because of his right shoulder, so he allows Zero pick Yuuki up and follow Kaname to his car.

At the hospital, Yuuki is in surgery to repair the life threatening damage in her chest. All the staff are confused and bewildered of news that not only was there another Kuran heir, a sibling to Kaname, but also that Kaname was working with a former human to save Yuuki Kuran. What more is that this former human is rumored to still be working for the hunter society and a sworn enemy to ALL vampires. Why then, was he here with Kaname and why was he so distraught over Yuuki? Kaname didn't care about the low voices, whispered behind closed doors or the looks that says 'How could he allow such a wretched thing as that former human sit next to him?' All he cared about was Yuuki, it was always his Yuuki. Why was it taking so long for the doctors to get back to them? It was torture to him and Zero. He didn't know how long he would be able to contain himself. His thoughts wondered to a life with Yuuki where there was no senate, no hunter society and where Kaname and Yuuki would able to raise their children in safety. Then, with out warning, the scene changed. There would be no children, no safe quiet place and worse, no Yuuki. Panic and fear ran through Kaname's body.

Zero looked at Kaname and noticed his eyes wide and filled with terror, body trembling. It didn't take much for Zero to understand why. Kaname fears the loss of Yuuki. Zero thought again at the scene when Yuuki fell. Why would Yuuki save him, she was supposed to be the enemy. He was the enemy to all vampires. He thought she understood that. That's the way it was supposed to be. Why would a pureblood…? It hit him with such a strong force; it knocked the wind out of him. Yes, it all made sense now. His mind was baffled by the realization. Is it possible? Could Yuuki really love Zero!? Zero's face streaked with tears, now flowing freely. He understood now why, after destroying Rido, he couldn't pull the trigger on Yuuki. He still loved her. Now, to him, it doesn't matter that she's a pureblood vampire. He still loved her and she's proved she really hasn't changed. She was still on his side. The more he thought, the louder his sobs became. This startled Kaname. He has never heard Zero loose control like this. Zero calmed down after a while and looked over at Kaname. Kaname was looking at him. They exchanged looks of understanding each other.

The doctor came out and told Kaname he could go see her now. He asked Zero to join him. In he room, Yuuki looked so peaceful, sleeping in the bed, like she was taking a nap. The only sound to be heard was the sound of the heart monitor beeping regularly. Zero stood by the window that was blackened out to block out the sun. Kaname sat in the chair next to Yuuki's bed, holding her hand. For a long time, Zero and Kaname said nothing. Then Zero broke the silence. "Kaname, out of my love for Yuuki, I will leave you two alone in peace. All my life I have learned some of my best lessons from the examples of others. Tonight, Yuuki has shown me that she hasn't changed. She showed me not all vampires are evil beasts that prey on the blood of humans. I'll leave and wish you both all the happiness in the world." As Zero starts to walk out, Yuuki calls for Zero and he stops. Yuuki opens her eyes, looks up at Kaname and smiles, while Zero goes around to the other side of her bed. Yuuki reaches for Zero's hand, takes it, and smiles. Before going back to sleep, she asks Zero to stay. He agreed.

Kaname looks at Zero and says, "You don't have to leave. We would like for you to stay. Yuuki loves you. She would be heartbroken if you left. Would you consider staying in our lives?" Zero, startled by Kaname's words, was at a loss for his own. Could he handle spending time with Kaname and Yuuki? It didn't take him long to decide. He would stay, for Yuuki.

Over time, the three of them grow very close. Kaname and Yuuki get married and buy a house. Zero moves in with them. Things are not perfect. Kaname and Zero still argue regularly like children, but Yuuki is happy. She has both men in her life. Kaname and Zero too, also find that they are happy but won't allow themselves to admit to anyone that they have come to love each other as brothers and best friends.


End file.
